


More Than You Can Chew

by Monkeygirl77



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Adam Young is a prisoner and breaks free, All Bets Are Off, Antonia made a mistake, England has no monsters, Gen, He also finds out what happened to his vessel, He finds out what happened to his kid, He's a cinnamon roll that can kill you, He's not a happy bunny, Lucifer in the Bunker, Lucifer is not a Happy Bunny, Lucifer looks like he can kill you, Lucifer wants his kid back, Mean Toni, Parent Lucifer, Protective Lucifer, Spoilers, There IS a reason why, Toni why?, Tortured Sam, We don't like her, When he ain't happy no one is, and he really can, biting off more then you can chew, but they don't know he is, has no fucks, that reason is the Antichrist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: Sam's missing. That's it. Nothing more nothing less. Except that instead of having to find him by themselves they get the type of help anyone would kill for. Chuck comes back with Amara when he hears of the (admittedly one of his favorite) hunters situation. He brings an assortment of angels with him and they are going to search far and wide until they get the younger hunter back. 
Someone beats them to it. 
Antonia's first captive is free and they intend to rain Hell down on everyone who ever wronged them. Starting with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okie! Season 12 guys?? I have a feeling its gonna be great!

The blonde boy felt it when the guards watching his cell walked away. He felt it when the women left the mansion and he felt it when whatever had been wrecking to world gave way and something gave out finally. He spit out a glob of blood to the side and rolled his aching shoulders as best he could.  

Gathering what strength he had saved from somewhere he grabbed at the chains wrapped around his wrists and _yanked_ on them hard.  

They tore away with a loud bang and took chunks of the wall with them too.  

Loud noise echoed from the various walls and he knew that they were bound to be heard by the others keeping him hostage and he smiled sickly as he looked up at the opening door.  

Reaching with bloody fingers he grasped at one of the collars wrapped around his neck and yanked in clear off without so much as a flinch. Guns cocked and ammunition was loaded but this time he was playing on his terms.  

They never stood a chance.  

He'd warned them about messing with him. About taking him and locking him away. Of torturing him. He'd warned them all and they were the ones who chose not to listen.  

The guards screamed as they choked on their own blood the last sight they saw was of an eleven year old boy stepping over their bodies as he walked down the hall and towards the stairs and his chains rattling as he moved.  

Unconsciousness overtook them.  

The blonde child made it to the end of the hall and stepped into the waiting elevator. He looked up under a curtain of blonde curls as the doors slid shut near silently and the suspended box began to move.  

He would find her. She would pay.  

Adam Young was finally free and he would rain Hell.  

* * *

 Sam lid the knife down the flat of his palm and turned to make it seem as if he had slit his own throat, falling to the floor in a heap and laying there. He was good at what he did for he wouldn't have survived this long without being so.  

He heard the commotion upstairs and knew that she had seen him.  

Toni was coming down here and that's when he would take her.  

He'd be free.  

The lock on the door opened quickly and the stairs creaked as she ran down them. Her heels clacked across the stone floor of the basement as she came closer and closer.  

Still he lay there.  

He felt the thing poke him in the back and that's when he took his chance. He spun quickly and used his element of surprise to smack the instrument out of her hand and across the floor. She gasped as he jumped to his feet taking her by the throat. The pressure around her neck had her backing away like any normal person would and he followed just as quickly as she moved hearing her gasp for breath made him feel just a bit better.  

Holding up his hand he showed her his trick.  

"Maybe your not as good at your job as you think." 

He felt the consciousness leaving her as his grip tightened and let her go when she slumped to the floor. Sam wobbled painfully across the floor towards the stairs seeing freedom so close he could practically taste it.  

But he should have known he would not reach it.  

Fate hated him like that.  

The cattle prod jammed into his back as he got up the second stair and he reacted in kind with a yell and arching away. She ran up beside him and in a last ditch effort grabbed at her ankle yanking it out from under her. She stumbled and reached back again to jam the electrifying stick back into him.  

His muscles at that moment were not at his beck and call and therefore spasmed enough to release her from his hold. She scuried up the stairs when he went down for a mere moment and he watched as the door was closing.  

Shouts of no reverberated in the kitchen even as she slammed the door shut and slid the lock back in place.  

Toni jumped away from the door as he banged against it.  

Not once noticing the rooms new inhabitant.  

"You know _Toni?_ You were much more safe with him instead of me." 

His high pitched child like voice filled the room leaving no space untouched by it. She stilled in alarm at his presence and his escape breathing out a breath of defeat. Turning she came face to face with the one person she had thought she had under her complete control back at the English Men of Letters.  

His hair was dirty and his face was pale from lack of sun. Eyes burned as he stared at her with so much hatred it made her skin crawl. Like Sam, he too was barefoot and he stood as if it caused him pain that he was ignoring at the moment in favor of enacting his revenge as promised.  

She took a step back as he approached.  

A smaller hand reached for another cattle prod on the table as he passed it and she raised her own in some form of a threatening position. He smirked frighteningly and waved a hand in her direction. A gasp was torn from her mouth as her cattle prod was torn from her grasp and thrown across the room on its own accord.  

The boy pushed the button to turn it on and raised the other side to illuminate his face by the blue sparks of electricity. Grinning as the power surged from the tip swirling around the entire instrument and down his arm. His eyes sparkled madly as he turned his attention back towards her.  

"You really aren't as good at your job as you think you are." 

Sam Winchester was one thing. He was a human and therefore something she could handle. But the blonde boy. Her first and greatest capture was not. He was far more powerful and something she had never seen before. He had not offered the information over she had asked for regarding the events back in the 1990s when he had first been captured and she was starting to think that she should have taken his warnings much more seriously then she had.  

She gulped when she noticed the broken collar he wore something that he noticed and grinned even more at. He moved forward and she slammed up against the door behind her.  

"Now its my turn and I intend to play."

* * *

 

Sam looked up at the door as something banged back against it heavily. It sounded like a body hitting the other side and shaking against the thing panel. There was a series of movements and grunts and shouts that sounded of the feminine type before the lock was clicking open and the door was opening as a body fell down the steps. 

It was Antonia.  

He watched as she fell down the stairs bleeding profusely from wounds he had not made turning to look up passed him in terror. The hunters gaze turned back around and widened in shock at the sight of the eleven year old child walking stiffly down the stairs in front of them. A cattle prob was in his bloodied hand and he slowly made it passed the hunter and down the stairs. Toni backed away as best she could from him in mute horror. Electricity traveled up the kids arm as his muscles tightened signaling that despite his appearance he was not simply a human.  

Also, he had beef with his capturer.  

"I warned you. I told you to leave me be. I hadn't _done_ anything. But you didn't listen." 

He raised the prob again and she screamed as he swung it back down. It never reached the destination it was intended for as a bloodied hand wrapped around his wrist halting it mid swing. The boy turned to look at the one who had interrupted him and Sam was drawn breathless at the eyes he was looking into.  

He'd only seen one other person have those eyes.  

Shaking his head he pulled the kid back as gently as he could manage. 

"No kid. No more. Be better than her." 

The kid looked between him, the cowering lady, the hunter, and back at the lady before nodding his head and killing the electricity. Sam let go of his arm but had not left his side yet before he picked up a red injured foot and kicked the women in the face as hard as he could.  

Shoulder's drew together as he turned away from the older man and walked back across the floor. Sam stood there frozen for a moment watching the kid hobble painfully across the cool cement.  

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs calling over his shoulder, "You coming?" 

Sam couldn't move fast enough as he crossed the floor and followed the boy up the stairs. He stumbled into the sunlit room and shielded his eyes for a moment. He wasn't sure what the kid had to do with Antonia and what he had against her but in the minute of gained freedom he didn't really care. 

He sighed a breath of fresh relief and sank for a moment into the chair by the moniter to get his weight off his injured foot for a moment.  

Only turning when he heard the lock on the door slide in place again and the kid let out a sound as he slid down the door onto the floor. His legs stuck out straight and Sam even wanted to flinch at the redness of his soles.  

"Thanks..For...You know.." 

"For what? You hadn't done anything." 

They sat in silence for a long time and he watched as the kid tilted his head back. Licking his lips Sam leaned closer just a bit.  

"My names Sam Wi--" 

"Winchester. I know. My dad told me a while ago. I'm Adam. Nice to finally meet you." 

Sam's brow furrowed in confusion for a moment. He didn't know any others who had kids like Adam. Nor that would have such a vendetta with the British Men of Letters or Antonia Bevell. But he'd seen weirder shit and in the moment if he was being completely honest he didn't really care either.  

Kid had saved him.  

That's all he cared about. 

"I would return you to your family, their looking for you, but as it seems it took more than I had to get here in the first place so I'm pretty useless right now. But if you call for my Uncle he will come. Say his name three times in a row and its like a prayer and he can find you like a snap of his fingers." 

"What?" 

"Gabriel. His name is Gabriel." 

"Gabriel's dead kid-" 

"Yeah. Sure. Trust me okay. Call for him and he'll come." 

Sam watched him for a long moment before sighing and complying. He hadn't the heart to call the kid out and was still wrapping his head around the fact that he had called the Archangel his 'uncle'. He closed his eyes to concentrate as best he could and silently called out for the angel three times as instructed.  

When nothing immediately happened he was about to call Adam out to it when.. 

"Sammoose? Kid we've been looking everywhere for you!" 

There's a golden eye'd man leaning down in front of him that smelled like chocolate and peppermint. Sam was too in shock to say anything but he swears in his peripheral vision that Adam is smirking tiredly at him.  

Gabriel snaps his fingers in front of the hunter's face.  

"Hey! Earth to the Moose! Focus! Where are we? What happened? Where's your capturer and how did you escape?" 

Sam licked his lips and all he could do was point out at the blonde kid leaning back against the basement door. Gabriel follows his fingers to where its pointing and his eyes widen as he falls into shocked silence. His eyes not believing what their seeing as they stare at the blonde child that had went missing all those years ago.  

He see's the manacles on the boy's wrist, the bloody hand and cattle prob, the collar around his neck and the raw skin underneath. His dirty blonde ringlets and worn eyes.  

And he _knows_.  

" _Adam_?" 

He's moving before he can stop himself. Kneeling in front of the kid patting his cheek gently until those blazing icey eyes open again. Adam grins up at his uncle for a moment before falling back weakly.  

Gabriel can't almost believe his eyes.  

The kid had fallen off Heaven and Hell's radar almost twenty years ago and yet he still looks as old as he had that fateful day all that time ago. He remembered how frantic Aziraphale had been when the boy had not turned up at the book store like he usually did every week on Tuesday at the same time.  

And how Lucifer had mentioned something about Crowley mentioning it too.  

They had all sent out search parties for the kid but they had all come back empty handed.  

"Where the hell have you been?" 

All he got was a shrug but the Archangel wasn't letting the kid off that easy.  

"Kiddo! Come on! Where did you go? Who took you?" 

Sam cleared his throat enough that the angel looked back at him with wide eyes. The hunter made a motion to the door behind the blonde kid and Gabriel followed his gaze carefully.  

"Is the one who took you down there?" 

Adam made a noise in the back of his throat and shrugged his shoulders.  

"Don't care. Take a look if you want. But if I see her again it's not gonna end nicely. Hunter boy over there stopped me the first time." 

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow at the sudden temper change from the boy who had once been the physical evidence that even Satan had a light side. But now something was off. Gabriel stood slowly pulling the boy away from the door and sitting him on the table next to Sam before turning and making his way back. The lock clicked as it was opened and the door creaked as it was opened. The Archangel disappeared as he descended the stairs.  

He was gone from sight for a long silence filled couple of moments.  

Sam turned to look at his savior.  

"So he's your uncle?" 

"Yep. What about it? He your boyfriend?" 

The hunter made a look of disgust at the kid who grinned up at him.  

"What! No! Why would you even ask that!" 

Adam grinned up at him in a way he's seen before from someone else. A snap filled the silence in the room filling the space between the hunter and his strange savior.  

(Dean ran from the room when a thud sounded in the dungeon below them. Mary ran behind him and Castiel was not far behind her.) 

"Adam. Play nice. Wanna talk to your father? He's been asking about you." 

Sam watched on as the kid nodded his head before hopping off the table. Gabriel made a sound of irritation at the movement.  

"Not here! Take it easy until your other uncle can look over those feet of yours!" 

He took Adam by the shoulders and grabbed Sam's free hand before closing his eyes and taking them away.  

The house burnt down a minute later.  

Nothing was left. 

* * *

When they appeared in the bunker, lots of things happened all at once. Dean was on top of him and a mysterious blonde women who looked vaguely familiar. Castiel was behind them staring at the blonde kid Gabriel still had an arm around.  

The archangel looked at his brother.  

"Have the others returned?" 

Castiel nodded and motioned towards the control room of the bunker.  

Gabriel led Adam across the room with the seraph closing in behind them.  

Dean dragged his brothers arm over his shoulder as he walked behind the two angels in procession. Mary laid a hand on her youngest son's shoulder carefully not sure how to respond at the sight of her grown up baby boy.  

"Sammy! Oh my god! Are you okay? Where've you been? How did Gabriel know where to find you?" 

The younger hunter merely shrugged as he was lead into the other room and his breath was pulled from his lips at the sight that waited beyond the door.  

Chuck was back.  

As was Amara.  

They were standing side by side as Gabriel tugged the blonde boy up to stand in front of God. Amar didn't say a word and it was clear that she did not know the boy as much as Chuck did. He muttered something down at him to which the kid nodded back. Gabriel said something in the same low tone and lifted the kid's chin revealing the double collars around his neck.  

Michael and Lucifer were back again and were seemingly on good terms. Adam was seated beside the elder of the two clutching at his arm tightly but the archangel seemed not to mind in the slightest. Lucifer raised his head at whatever it was that his brother had said.  

Michael looked over at him in sympathy.  

Raphael laid a hand on Lucifer's shoulder to which he shrugged off and stood from his seat heatedly crossing the room.  

Dean lead him to the dark toned Archangel.  

"Don't worry Sammy! Chuck's got 'em all on a tight leash right now!" 

Raphael looked over at them as they approached and nodded at both hunters.  

"You have found my nephew. That is something that puts me in your debt." 

Sam shook his head, "He....He found me." 

They looked over as Lucifer reached the kids side. He uttered something lowly to the kid and seemingly steamed at whatever it was he said. Chuck had said something in return reaching out a hand for the kid but Lucifer pulled him away. The blonde boy turned slightly and lifted his chin for the archangel. Lucifer grabbed at the collar and yanked it clean off.  

He enveloped the boy in a large hug in the following moment.  

Dirty looking hands clutched at the devil's shirt tightly.  

"Be that as it may. You allowed _us_ to find him. Come I will heal you. I trust Gabriel put her in custody?" 

Dean nodded slightly mentioning the new occupant in the dungeon below them. Raphael hummed in approval as he laid a hand around the wounded hunters forehead. Sam felt light headed for a moment as if he was floating on a cloud.  

"Rest Samuel. Rest. You have been saved." 

Sweet sweet darkness welcomed him.

* * *

 

Sam had been moved to his room to rest through the end of the healing process. Mary had thanked the Archangel who merely nodded at her as he turned to face his nephew. The Archangels seeming congregated around him whispering words and questions to him.  

At the mention of his feet Lucifer bent down smoothly and swept him up off the floor.  

He thanked them as he carried the child out of the control room and down a side hall that the Heavenly Visitors had taken as their own. Michael made quick in following with the youngest Winchester attached to his arm. Raphael was at his side as he would be the one to heal the kid. Gabriel followed after them but not before shooting the Winchester Mother a smile. 

Adam screamed when they made to clean his infected feet and had they not been who tey were his kicks would have been extremely painful. But Lucifer held him firm until they were finished and he tucked the child into the bed he'd claimed as his own.  

Brushing a few stray curls from his face he bent to press his lips to the kids temple glad that his brothers had all left the room as he still had his reputation to uphold.  

But he loved his kid to sue him.

* * *

 

Antonia Bevell looked up as the door to her dungeon opened watching the man with the same type of blonde hair like the child she'd had in custody. He closed the door behind him silently before turning to face her.  

He clasped his hands together as he crossed the floor.  

"Tell me something lady. Taking my true vessel is near idiotic but kidnapping my _son_ is down right suicidal. Wouldn't you agree?" 

She swallowed. She had not known that the Winchester had been a vessel for an angel. Nor that the blonde boy had been the son of one.  

"Wh-Who are you?" 

"Well I have many names and titles, but you, you can call me Lucifer." 

He leaned over her towering over her in fury.  

"You bit off more than you can chew."


End file.
